Itsudemo
by Repteal X
Summary: Both met, both fell in love. Now, four years later, Chihiro suddenly has to leave, but where is Haku? A short two-chapter fanfiction. First boring chapter up.


Itsudemo  
A 'Spirited Away' fanfiction.  
Author: Repteal X  
Author's Notes: My first 'Spirited Away' fanfiction since I watched it.........two days ago. o_O () Anyway, its still my first for this animation, so all fans out there, please go easy on me. If I get anything wrong, please correct me........and can somebody tell me Haku's whole name? I will only refer to him as Haku here.  
Disclaimers: I don't own 'Spirited Away' though I would want to, and so would everyone who likes the show, so this is a bit useless right?  
Chapter One: Hanareba iidesuka?  
' What?!" The seventeen year-old banged the table.  
" Ochitsuke, Chihiro." The middle aged lady said, ignoring the outburst from her daughter and continued stirring the pot of soup she had boiled for almost an hour.  
" Naze? Why do we have to leave this house?" Chihiro asked, her slim eyebrows drawn together in a frown.  
" Your father got moved again." Her mother replied point-blankly. She scooped out a bowl of soup and laid it in front of Chihiro.  
  
"Eat up." She commanded as she wiped her hands on a piece of cloth and walked out of the kitchen.  
Chihiro's frown deepened when she heard her mother's voice travel from outside, " We're leaving in four hour's time, so you better pack up fast."  
" What?!" Chihiro shouted. " Gakkou wa?" She tried feebly.  
" Don't need to go there anymore. We've taken you out."  
A simple answer. Chihiro bowed her head. A small crystal like droplet dropped on the table with the slightest of sounds. The chair screeched as Chihiro stood up suddenly. She banged past the kitchen door. There was somewhere she had to go.  
*******************  
The light footsteps padded hurriedly on the ground, not caring where they landed. The steps were fast and directed. They stopped. In front of the statue. Clear brown eyes stared down at it. Crescent brows creased. Small delicate fists clenched. Brown soft hair flew with the wind as the feet took off again. Only to stop. At a particular Japanese style bridge.  
Chihiro stared up at the other side. A small smile formed at the sides of her mouth. This was the place. The place where the best part of her life had taken place. Her brightened pupils dilated. She frowned and shook her head. Now she was going to have to say goodbye to it. She held her breath and ran across the bridge. As she did, she pushed all the thoughts behind her brain. She decided to just enjoy it for the last time.  
" Hey! Anyone around?" Chihiro shouted 'genkily' as soon as she reached the other side.  
" Chihiro?" A frog popped its head out from behind the building in front of her.  
" Hey oji-san." Chihiro smiled and waved.  
" HEY ALL OF YOU!!! CHIHIRO'S HERE!!!" The frog shouted happily.  
" Nani?" There was a shout and lights started turning on as everyone started rushing out from the entrance.  
There was a huge outburst as everyone surrounded Chihiro, asking how she was. " Lin!" Chihiro shouted as she spotted a particular long haired lady.  
" Chihiro." Lin acknowledged her presence with a nod and a smile. " How have you been?"  
" Fine." Chihiro smiled, but the smile was shaky.  
" What's wrong?"  
" I........Can I talk to you in private?"  
" Come with me." Lin said and dragged the girl with her.  
***********************  
Chihiro looked up. " Natsukashii ne, kono dokoro." She was standing in the middle of the sleeping quarters where she had once slept in.  
" So what's wrong?" Lin said as she settled herself at the opposite of the now taller girl, but nevertheless, still small for her age.  
" Its my mother." Chihiro frowned darkly.  
" Ara, again?"  
" Just that this time, we're going to move." Chihiro threw down the words with sarcasm.  
" Move huh..........MOVE?! Did you say move?!" The originally calm face twisted with anxiousness.  
" Yeah, we're moving." Chihiro said with spite.  
" But what about here, what about the people, what are you going to tell them? More importantly........." The older woman's eyes widened and grew darker as she forced Chihiro to look up at her face.  
" What about Haku?"  
Chihiro stared up at her friend's face. Her usually cheerful watery eyes now filled with pain.  
" He hasn't come back yet?"  
" No of course not! I'm sure you know better than me when he promised to come back since he left two years ago!"  
" Yes. He said he would come back this year. We promised each other again." Chihiro looked down at the floor as she stated quietly.  
" So? What are you going to do about that?"  
" I don't know." Chihiro replied, twisting her hands, her eyebrows folded in an even deeper frown. " I don't know what to tell everyone. I don't know what to tell him if he were to appear. I don't even know when! He just promised he'd come back!" Chihiro shouted, little droplets of tears spilling out.  
Lin looked at her with pity. " When are you leaving?"  
" Later."  
" WHAT?! Today?!!" Lin shouted with shock.  
" Yes, today." Chihiro looked down at her watch. " In fact, I have to leave here now."  
" Gomenasai." The girl threw down as she suddenly ran out.  
" Chihiro! CHIHIRO!!!"  
******************************  
" What's with her?" A frog asked as Lin came running out.  
" Is there anyway to contact Haku? Anyway at all?" Lin shouted at the group.  
" What's the rush?"  
" AHO!!" Lin shouted. " That girl's going to leave this place!!!"  
" What?!!!" The crowd shouted unanimously.  
" Does anyone have an idea where Haku could be now? ANYONE?!"  
Numerous negative answers ran through the crowd. " The baby!" Some one suddenly shouted.  
Lin's eyes lit. " Hurry! Get moving! ISOIDE!!!" ( Isoide means 'hurry up')  
Everyone moved into action.  
**********************  
Author's Notes: This is only a really short story, it would only be two chapters long. The first one might seem quite boring. Well, lousy or good, you decide, but please beat around bush if there are flames. ^-^  
Please enjoy. 


End file.
